


fire in the street

by femto



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Light Angst, Multi, Polski | Polish, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femto/pseuds/femto
Summary: Klub, głośna muzyka, spocone ciała ocierające się o siebie nawzajem i oni... dwójka przypadkowych ludzi, która znalazła wspólny język, podczas wypadu na papierosa.Jednak nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem jednej ze stron.





	fire in the street

Był rozpalony i spocony. Nie wiedział, co było tego przyczyną. Alkohol, który dzisiejszej nocy wlewał w siebie litrami? Taniec, w którym zatracał się bez opamiętania? Zaduch i ścisk panujący w klubie? Nie wiedział. Jedyne, o czym teraz myślał, to fakt jak bardzo zachciało mu się palić.

Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wydostać z pomieszczenia i wyjść na zewnątrz, poczuł chłodny letni wiatr. Zadrżał i bezwiednie objął się rękoma. Wolno i chwiejnym krokiem zaczął podchodzić do popielniczki, przy której zauważył stojącą niską dziewczynę. Jasne, długie włosy spięte w ciasnego kucyka, lekko zakręcały się na końcówkach. Krótka spódniczka idealnie eksponowała jej zgrabne nogi, a obcisła bluzka perfekcyjnie uwydatniała, to co miała uwydatniać. Do ust pomalowanych ciemną szminką co jakiś czas zbliżała się wypielęgnowana dłoń z papierosem. Zlustrował ją jeszcze raz szybko i wyjmując z kieszeni zdezelowaną paczkę papierosów, podszedł bliżej. Była w jego typie. 

Przywarł plecami do ściany, chcąc utrzymać równowagę i niezbyt zgrabnie wyjął fajkę z opakowania. Chwilę macał się po wszystkich kieszeniach, szukając zapalniczki. Jednak kiedy jego poszukiwania nie przyniosły rezultatów, przybrał smutny wyraz twarzy, a papieros, którego miał już w ustach, zawisł śmiesznie, przyczepiony do jego dolnej wargi. 

Dziewczyna obserwowała go rozbawiona. Wyciągnęła w jego kierunku zapalniczkę, którą przed chwilą wygrzebała z małej torebki, przewieszonej przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. 

‒ Dzięki ‒ odparł, kiedy po kilku nieudanych próbach wzniecenia ognia, w końcu zapalił fajkę i oddał jej ogień. 

Na początku palili w ciszy. Potem z każdym kolejnym dymem, wypowiadali więcej słów. Ich rozmowa nie była jedną z tych, które doprowadziłyby znajomość na wyższy poziom, ot taka zwykła przyjacielska pogadanka dwóch przypadkowych klubowiczów. Chłopak, nie ukrywając, czuł lekki zawód. Liczył na coś więcej. Przelotny romans lub wolno rozwijająca się miłość. Było mu to obojętne. Chciał po prostu poczuć czyjąś bliskość. Za długo nie trzymał nikogo w objęciach. Czuł się pusty. Czuł, że brakuje mu czyjegoś ciężaru w ramionach i pragnął zgasić to uczucie kimkolwiek. 

Jednak jego dawna flirciarska natura zginęła wraz z pokochaniem tej jednej osoby, której nie było już przy nim. Nie potrafił znaleźć nikogo innego na jego miejsce. 

Trzy lata. 

Od trzech lat nie był z nikim innym. Od trzech lat czuł nieustanną, wręcz ssącą samotność. Próbował ją nakarmić alkoholem i papierosami, jednak to nie działało. Chwila radości i otumanienia, nie wystarczała, żeby zabić kilkuletnie cierpienie i strach. Strach przed kolejną miłością i odtrąceniem. 

Nie wiedział, jak długo stał, nic nie mówiąc. Utonął we wspomnieniach minionych lat. Lat, w których był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem. Nieprzyzwoicie szczęśliwym. Dopiero drobna dłoń majacząca mu przed oczami i delikatny głos jego towarzyszki w paleniu, sprowadziły go z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Westchnął smutno i spojrzał przed siebie. 

Prychnął pod nosem, kiedy po drugiej stronie ulicy, pod ciemnym niebem ujrzał niskiego chłopaka, łudząco podobnego do tego, którego stracił przez własną głupotę.

‒ Zabawne...‒ powiedział, chociaż wiedział, że było to dalekie od użytego przez niego słowa. Dziewczyna patrzyła na chłopaka zaciekawiona, paląc już drugiego papierosa. 

‒ Muszę śnić… 

Poczuł nieprzyjemne ciepło na palcach. Szybko wrócił do siebie, kiedy przypomniał sobie o zapalonym nikotynowym ruloniku, który teraz spalił się niemal całkowicie i zaczął parzyć go w palce. Krzyknął i instynktownie odrzucił papierosa na chodnik. 

Chłopak idący po drugiej stronie ulicy odwrócił się, chcąc zobaczyć, kto tak krzyczy. Powietrze, które wciągnął, aż zaświszczało i zapiekło w płucach. Chciał szybko znów spojrzeć przed siebie, jednak było za późno. Ich wzrok skrzyżował się. Widział, jak na twarzy wyższego zagościło zdziwienie. Chciał go zignorować, chciał ruszyć przed siebie i zostawić przeszłość za sobą. Zostawić jego i już nigdy nie wracać do tych wspomnień. Kochał go… nadal, niezmiennie. Jednak to, co wtedy zrobił… Nie mógł mu tego wybaczyć, nieważne, jak bardzo tego chciał. 

Ruszył szybkim krokiem, chcąc uwolnić się od jego spojrzenia. Czuł, jak patrzy na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę. Ostatkami sił powstrzymywał się przed biegiem. Chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. 

Jednak nie rozumiał… Skoro nie chciał go widzieć, czemu co noc przechodził obok tego klubu i szukał go wzrokiem, wśród imprezowiczów? Nie rozumiał i nie chciał zrozumieć. Jeszcze nie teraz. 


End file.
